Catch me Before I Fall
by DreamForever03
Summary: ONESHOT Before Nora and George meet, kid!Casey and kid!Derek meet at a park. There they realize that they may possibly like each other more then they should R&R DASEY


**Disclaimer: I do not own LWD**

**Catch me Before I Fall**

Summary: Before Nora and George meet, kid!Casey and kid!Derek meet at a park.

"Okay Casey, I'll be right at this bench, stay around this area okay?" Nora asked six-year-old Casey. Casey nodded eagerly.

"Okay mom! Can I go play now?"

"Sure honey, remember what I told you."

Casey nodded and took off running towards the swings. A little boy was sitting by him self at the far end of the swing set.

Casey walked up to him.

"Hi! What's your name?" He smirked.

"Derek Venturi, what's yours?"

"Casey."

"Cool Casey, want to go on the slides?" Derek pointed to a pair of slides on the other side of the park. Didn't her mom say to stay in this area?

She bit her lip and looked towards Nora, she was talking with a man.

"Um my mommy says to stay here."

"Aw come on, do you always listen to what your mommy says?"

Casey nodded, looking proud, "Yeah! She's the best mommy ever!"

Derek rolled his eyes, "Okay, but don't you ever want to live a little dangerously?"

Casey considered this. _Mommy's talking with a man, it should be okay. Derek's nice too!_

"Okay, come on!" She grabbed Derek's hand and the two went running towards the slides; laughing all the way there.

When they got there, there was a long line. Casey pouted.

Derek raised his eyebrow, "What's the matter?"

"The line's really long…"

"So? I'll keep ya company!"

She grinned; she really liked this boy.

"Okay! So how old are you?"

Derek held up six fingers, "I'm six!"

Casey giggled, "Cool! Me too!"

"Awesome! We're practically twins!"

"Yeah!"

They laughed again but then Casey realized something. If they were twins, then she couldn't like Derek.

"Derek, if we're twins, then does that mean I can't like you?"

Derek thought about this, "Well I guess we don't have to be twins."

Casey was relieved, "Really?"

Derek nodded, "Yeah because I like you too!"

Casey was shocked. He liked her too? "Really?"

"Yeah!"

"Yay!"

"Now we can be husband and wife!"

Casey clapped her hands excitedly, "Yay!"

"Now we have to have a sermony."

"What's that?"

"It's where you give each other your hands in carriage!"

Casey looked skeptical, "Hands in carriage?"

Derek nodded, "Yup, we have to say 'I pooped' and kiss each other."

Casey tilted her head, "Yeah?"

"Yup! I saw it on TV once!"

"Cool! When do we have the sermony?"

Derek grabbed her hand, "Right after we go down the slide!"

The two climbed the latter and reached the top. Derek let go of Casey's hand and smiled.

"Okay, I'll go first and when you come down, I'll catch you before you fall okay?"

Casey nodded enthusiastically, "Okay!"

Derek sat down on the slide and pushed. When he made it to the ground, it was Casey's turn.

Suddenly she grew scared. What if Derek wasn't there to catch her?

"Come on Case!"

"I'm scared!"

"Aw don't worry. I'll be here to catch you!"

"Okay!"

She took a deep breath, and closed her eyes. She pushed her self down and immediately felt the wind blow against her face. She smiled and when she opened her eyes, she fell right into Derek Venturi's arms.

He grinned down at her.

"See, I told you I'd catch you!"

Casey smiled, "Thanks Derek."

"No problem."

Suddenly she heard her name being called. Derek heard it too and they both looked towards the voice. Casey's mom was running up to them with that same man she was talking to before.

They both looked panicked.

_Uh oh, guess I should have stayed._

When Nora reached them she engulfed Casey into a hug. The man did the same to Derek.

"Casey don't you ever do that to me again! I thought I'd lost you!"

Casey felt squashed and looked over at Derek desperately. He rolled his eyes at her as if to say, 'Parents.' She giggled inwardly.

"Sorry mom."

Nora let go of her, "It's okay honey just promise me you wont do that again okay?"

"Okay I promise." Then she remembered the sermony!

"Mom, Derek and I have a sermony to go to!"

Nora looked confused and looked over at the man.

He shrugged.

"What do you mean honey?"

"Derek and I have to say 'I pooped' and then kiss for hand in carriage!"

"Hand in carriage? Say I pooped? Casey what are you talking about?"

The man laughed and both females looked towards him.

"Nora I think she means they have to go to a ceremony, say 'I do', and have hand in marriage."

Nora laughed, "Oh well okay darling. Want to go with it George?"

"Sure Nora. Okay Derek and Casey. Hold each other's hand."

They did so; smiling like they just received a bunch of presents.

"Okay, Casey, do you take Derek to be your husband?" Nora asked, chuckling as she did so.

"I pooped!" George looked like he was about to burst into laughter.

"And do you Derek, take Casey as your wife?"

"I pooped!"

"Good, I now pronounce you, husband and wife. You may kiss the bride!"

Derek and Casey stared at each other intently. Derek moved forward and placed a kiss on Casey's cheek. Casey giggled.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, we now have Casey and Derek Venturi!"

**Author's note: **Okay, wow that was insanely random lol sorry. It was just stuck in my head for awhile so I had to write it! Let me know what you think! Review!

xoxo,

lilcutie0918


End file.
